


Glassed

by Novastatus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, One Shot, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastatus/pseuds/Novastatus
Summary: Lup reminices. It hurts./This a tiny one-shot focusing on Lup and Phandalin./





	Glassed

Lup sits on the hill, looking down at that black opal glass. There was a town here, once. Hundreds of people killed by her creation- the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. It's been years since it was glassed- but that doesn't matter to Lup. No, she thinks about it everyday. Every minute. That thought always lingers in the back of her mind. This was her fault. So, Lup just watches now, for hours. Her eyes affixed on that black-glass pock mark left on the earth. 

It eventually starts to rain, but she doesn't move. It's appropriate, she supposes. The glass reflecting the dark clouds towering above, water falling from the sky like tears. She imagines each individual face killed here. Children, women, men. They had names, jobs, relationships. Lives. So, she starts to cry. She can't hold it anymore. She's so broken. So lost. Even when she hears footsteps behind her, she can't look up. “Lup.” Taako says, looking down at her, stone-faced. “It's okay.” He continues, stepping forward, putting a hand on her shoulder, but between her breathy sobs, he's not sure Lup can even hear him. “it's okay.” He repeats, affirmative and rough, pain at the sight of his disheveled sister. 

 

It doesn't feel okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudo/Comment if you enjoyed! Much longer, better written content coming soon. :))


End file.
